GENDERBEND: GumLee
by Rinji Ryebread Forever Nerds
Summary: WARNING: Contains boyXboy love, boys, unless you don't like, don't read. This is mainly for Fangirls. Marshall Lee goes to Gumball's castle while he was busy with a ball to help the elderly Candy People. Marshall is in his room trying to find someway to freak gumball out, but SOMTHING HAPPENS. ((Contains Lemon)) Lemon will be in the next few chapters... okay? chill. -.-
1. C1: Marshall's Sneak Attack Fails?

C1: Marshall's Sneak Attack... Fails?!

* * *

**Listen, some of my male straight viewers might fall unto this. GO BACK! THIS IS MAINLY FOR YAOI FANS! Anyways... this is my first GumLee yaoi story, and I hope to complete it. Enjoy the lemons in C2! ^/^ And I call Gumball Gummy. My birthday is in three days... :3 on le 27th of SEPTEMBER! I am doing this to get it out of my head too so chill if it isn't that good. **

* * *

Marshall Lee flew over to Gumball's castle one night while Gummy was busy with a ball. He snuck into Gummy's bedroom, searching for something to take or booby-trap.

"Damn, he has, like, _nothing_ in here! Maybe the bathroom." He walked over to the bathroom, opened the door, and his eyes grew. The shower had red and blue curtains, the toilet had an orange cover, the sink was yellow, and the walls were green and purple.

"A rainbow..." he whispered, then began laughing. "Dude, who the glob has a bathroom with the colors of the rainbow? He's a _candy _prince, not a _rainbow _prince!" Marshall left the bathroom, making sure the light was off. He went over to Gummy's wardrobe and opened it. He found more matching suits, then looked at the casual clothes.

"Nope, nothing here. Maybe his pajamas...?" he thought to himself as he moved over to the pajama drawer. On top, there were pink and purple pajamas. Then, after going under a few, he found a T-Shirt that used to be his.

"Glob. He has _my_ shirt. Why..? Weird~." He ignored it and flew away to the bed. Going over to the night stand, he searched for Gummy's journal-if he had one. And to his surprise, Gummy did. Flipping through the pages, he stopped at one that had _his_ name in it.

**Dear Journal, **

**Marshall Lee didn't try to scare me today, and I mean TRY. He wasn't here, but Fionna was. At least _she_ cared. I am trying to make a serum for Marshall though. I was going to ask him if he could test it out for me. Too bad he wasn't here. Anyways, goodnight journal, Candy kingdom, Fionna, cake... and... Marshall. **

**-PG**

"Okay~. Weird. Next page!" he thought, giggling. Flipping to the next page, he realized it had more of _him_ in it instead of what had happened yesterday.

**Dear Journal,**

**Marshall didn't show up again. I still wanted to ask him about the serum lotion so he wouldn't burn in the sun. I kinda feel bad for him. Lately, he's been the only person I've thought of, and it's freaking me out a bit. I asked Fionna, but she said it could be the lack of his presence. I keep remembering the first time he bit me, the first time he tried trolling me, and the first time he went to one of my balls, dressed up in his tight leather pants, red long-sleeved shirt, and his red tennis shoes. Well, goodnight journal, Marshall, Fionna.**

**-PG**

Marshall heard someone's footsteps coming up, realizing it's Gummy's familiar tiny feet prancing up the steps to his room. ((A/N:Marshall hears from far away, super hearing!)) Marshall flies over to the corner after putting up the journal and turns invisible. Gummy walks through the door, and heads for the bathroom. While on his way there, he takes off his shirt and tosses it into the laundry basket, and enters the bathroom while taking of his pants. A while after the shower, he walks out of the bathroom wearing a _red_ towel around his waist. Marshall licks his lips at the sight of red. Gummy goes to his wardrobe and pulls out plain red boxers and Marshall's tee. He walks behind the changing wall and comes back out with the tee and his boxers on. Gummy climbs into bed, takes his crown off, and pulls out his journal. A while after writing, he closed the journal and put it back in it's drawer, turned off the light and fell asleep. Marshall turned visible and took the journal out, walking over to the window and sitting under it. He opened it to Gummy's recent log.

**Dear Journal, **

**Marshall didn't try to come and wreck my ball like he does almost every time. I wish I knew where he was to try the lotion. When I do get to test it out on him, if he burns, I hope he won't bite me like the last time he did; I passed out when the color left me pale. Last night, I had a weird dream of him. Strange, yes. Fionna said that the ball would help, but it did nothing. Goodnight journal, Marshall, Fionna. **

**-PG**

"Dude~, Bubba has got some _addiction _to me or something! Better put this back and leave as soon as I can to not wake up Bubba," he thought, putting the journal back in it's drawer yet again and back to the window. He unlocked it, opened it, and left, making sure it was closed. Marshall flew home, a little too early to hear what Gummy said in his sleep.

"Marshy... Marshall... come back..." Gummy whispered in his sleep, dreaming of Marshall, not realizing the feelings he has inside of himself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I finished early because I had to go to school. Rate? Like? Favorite? Follow? Comment? Do whatever, just please no hates! And who thinks Gummy is a cute nickname for Gumball? I DO! Cause I gave it to him :3 See ya! **


	2. C2: Marshall's Stealthing

**A/N:** **Marshall sneaks into and out of Gummy's room every night to read the journal, things getting even more... strange. He Soon begins to feel for Gummy also, but very much unaware for quite a long time. Please like, follow, whatever! I hope you like it! And I don't get the point about Gumball's nickname being originally BUBBA, because he isn't BUBBlegum, so, WTF?! IDC, I like Gummy, because I think it's cute!**

* * *

Marshall went to sleep all day and waited for the sun to fall completely past the horizon for him to set out. Gumball was hanging out with Fionna today, and so Marshall wanted to scare him when Gummy got home. And to also read his journal after he went to bed (Gummy's).

One hour later...

Gummy walked up the path as Marshall quietly floated down while his invisibility mode was on. He followed Gummy to the kitchen, waiting for him to get his dinner out.

**A/N: Gummy's making a PB&J, just so you know.**

"BOO!" He shouted as Gummy gripped the spoon in his hand very tightly, stiffened his back, and his eyes grew to where all of his vibrant violet color to be shown completely in it's socket.

"Marshall, that barely frightened me you know," he said through his already-showing red face.

"You're blushing! Hah! So I _did_ scare you!" Marshy said happily, almost about to clap and burst into laughter, but Gummy stormed off to his room with his food and slammed the door. Marshall floated after him, a bit sad because he wanted to see Gummy's face more, since he hadn't seen it all day. _Wait, why do I want to see his face?! Weird... I'll go "apologize" and wait till he's fallen asleep._ Marshall thought, smirking happily. He went up to Gumball's door and knocked on it.

"Go away!" Gumball yelled through the door.

"Listen, Gummy, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go home now, so, bye," Marshall said, frowning a bit. He didn't like making Gummy upset or cry.

He snuck by Gummy's door and turned invisible. After Gummy was finished with his yummy sandwich of strawberry jam and nutty peanut butter, he quickly fled his room down the steps, almost tripping mid-way. He ran to the kitchen, went to the sink, and dropped the plate gently into the sink to not break it. He then quickly turned around and ran back to the steps, losing balance 7 1/2 steps up. After collecting himself, he ran to the door, opened and closed it behind him. Before Gummy shut the door, Marshall flew up and snuck in through the top of the door. After he was in, he flew over to the corner, waiting for Gumball to finish his entry for the night. Gumball didn't go to sleep though. He got up and went to the bathroom, which was on one of those very rare occasions, and Marshall didn't know anything. So, being Marshall, he snuck up to the closed door to hear in on what was happening. He heard a groan, but that was it. When Marshall heard Gumball's feet walking to the door, he floated quietly over to the corner and waited for Gumball to come out. A few minutes go by and, as of expected, Gumball walks out. He had brushed his teeth, de-sticky-fide his hair, and did something else, only Marshall didn't know any clue.

"Why do I have to think about that one person while in the bathroom?" Gumball asked aloud, greatly confusing the hiding vampire king a lot. Gumball snuck into bed and fell asleep half an hour later, and as Marshall floated by Gumball's bed, he heard nice and clear what was going on in Gumball's mind.

* * *

**A/N: And~... CLIFFHANGER! I bet I left you with tons of questions, huh? Wonder how big of a cliffhanger I left... oh well, time for sleep! **

**The groan in the bathroom was exactly what your dirty minds though ;) Lol anyways(!) sorry for the delay in days of no finish to the chapter guys! Been busy and all, had a lot of tests, and a science project, but I still got around to thinking up my scheme(!) just for you guys. And forgot; Dedication to YaoiandYurifreak for unknowingly helping me with the ideas for the chapter. So, thank her for being the motivation to this AWESOME YAOI OF GUMLEE! :DD S/O to all of you for reading too! More reviews please? . . k**


	3. C3: Surprise Visit For Marshall

C3: I miss You Letter ADVENTURE TIME YAOI-GumLee/Gumshall/Marball

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I didn't post on due time like promised I just had tons to do literally and it made me mad, so I finished chapter 2 and continued with 3 following up! :D Sorry guys!**

* * *

Marshall flew up and backed to the door of the balcony with wide eyes. What Gumball said was something he hoped wasn't true.

"Marshall... come back... I... love you... Marshall..." he mumbled as he reached his hand out across his bed. He repeated the words again, and Marshall shook his head, trying to keep words from flowing out of his mouth. He opened the doors, flew out, and quickly shut them, then left for his home. He was so shook up, he didn't want to see anyone until he'd recovered.

* * *

Another month flies by, and Fionna gets very worried. She went over to Gumball to ask him if he'd seen Marshall. He denied, and decided to go with her and see Marshall. Both were so worried about him, but Marshall still hadn't completely recovered, and silence from him was something both Fionna and Gumball hated.

* * *

Marshall sat in the living room, red things beside him on his now-white-and-was-red couch. He had white things all over the floor, and he was almost out of things to feed on to get better, even though somewhere in the back of his mind words floated around and told him eating red wasn't going to make anything better. He got up off the couch and walked to his room, when suddenly he heard knocks on the front door. He flipped all of the lights off and flew quickly off to his room, making sure it made no sound. As he sat in his closet, he heard the front door creak open.

"Marshall? Are you here?" came Fionna's voice, echoing through the house.

"Marshall~? Hey, Marshall!" Gumball yelled a bit, probably with his hands on his hips and his eyebrows furrowed. Marshall always laughed in his head when Gumball did that. He shook his head, trying to rid the memories of Gumball from his mind. _Go away, both of you! _he thought, eyes beginning to turn red. He calmed down a bit, then felt very frightened as he heard footsteps coming near his door.

"There was a lot of white things lying all over the floor. He must've drained all of those fast, and if he did, that could mean something bad, right Gumball?" Fionna asked calmly. Marshall turned invisible, then cowered from the light of the moon and into the dark shadows.

"It could either mean he was doing that because he was getting hungry, sick, or very depressed over something he wants to forget. I feel bad for some reason," Gumball opened Marshall's room, and Fionna walked in.

"Hey, Marshall? Are you in here? I can feel a third person's presence, you know? Marshall~..." she trailed off, getting closer to Marshall. He was in front of a night table, one very thin and tall. He had forgotten it was there and backed up into it, knocking it over. He froze in fear, both because Gumball was there and he didn't want to be seen like that.

"Ah-ha! Found you~!" she yelled, pointing at the empty space in front of her and giggling. Marshall flew up, still invisible, and went over to the window. He pulled the curtain back, moving with it in case, and nearly flew out of the window when Fionna grabbed his shirt. And gladly his shirt because he was invisible. She pulled him down, and tossed him onto his bed.

"Okay, Marshall. Make yourself visible again," she demanded softly.

"Not happening," he answered. He climbed under his sheets, and kept himself invisible. He was getting tired very fast using up a lot of his energy staying invisible. Even vampires had limits, especially the King of vampires. Gumball and Fionna sat beside the lump of blankets that was Marshall. He moved over closer to his pillow, making Fionna giggle silently.

"Marshall~, come out! We haven't seen you for _two__ whole months_. C'mon!" she shoved at his side, or what she assumed was his side.

"Marshall co-"

"**Don't speak Gumball. And don't ask why I've been cowering away for 2 months, because I'm gonna answer. One, I was busy hiding away to do something at night after... someone fell asleep for one month, then it was because of YOU and what I heard YOU say Gumball and that is why I didn't show up for this second month. Any questions? No, SO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**" Marshall's voice went deep and angry as he turned visible with the reddest eyes he's ever had, brows furrowed as he yelled at his two best friends. His hair was messy, he wore a black shirt and pants, and looked like he needed fresh air.

"What did I do, _exactly_ to make you cower away stuffing yourself for one whole month?" Gumball asked. Marshall was too tired to turn invisible again, so he hid under the covers again.

"You said something while I was going to prank you one month ago is why. You were asleep. GLOB it creeps me out," Marshall answered/mumbled as he shivered at the thought of what Gumball said. He removed the covers and walked out of the room, headed towards the pile of red goodies in the living room. He sat down on the couch, sucking the red out of a shirt he was going to get rid of. It mainly was red, but only black and blue colors remained on a white base. Marshall sighed of the delicious red he ate, then walked to the trash and threw out the shirt. He never liked it to begin with. Gumball and Fionna watched how Marshall would have normally lived for the past month. They loathed this side of him, and figured it was most likely emotional or mental problems causing this.

"What did I _exactly_ say then?" Gumball asked, making Marshall's eyes grow red again.

"**Don't make me fucking bring that up. I loathe the word you said, and wish you never to say it AGAIN.**" Marshall stomped slowly to the couch and sat down, cleaning his guitar - something normal for him.

"What word? Wait - the "l" word? No way. I would never-"

"You said it, damn it, and I wish you to **SHUT UP****.** **GET OUT NOW! BOTH OF YOU!**" Marshall was very angry, and pointed at the door. Gumball's eyes grew a bit sad, Fionna just looked shocked. Her mind crazed with questions like, "Did he say it about you?" or, "Who was it to that Gumball said that made you hate him and that word?" but Fionna knew it would make him even more angry that he would threaten them with his battle axe-slash-guitar. She walked out, pulling and tugging on Gumball. He didn't hesitate, but he didn't want to move either. He wanted to be near Marshall for a longer time, and it made him upset Marshall wanted him to go.

"Bye, Marsh. When you're better, I have something I want to test and see if it'll work, and I want you there. 'Kay? Bye," Gumball unhappily walked with Fionna away from Marshall's house, almost about to burst into tears for no reason.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for le wait... again! I've been on IMVU and Youtube a lot, though I have enough time to write 6 more chapters in 2 days/more days and chapters. It was 1:17 when I posted this, and I'm very very very sorry for not posting this up sooner, yet again. Byes! And if this was a cliffhanger for you guys, let me know!**


	4. C4: Gumball! Get Out!

**A/N: I have had a few people ask about the lemon, IT'S COMING! I just thought a lot of details of going through instead of hitting straight on to the lemon part would go to show it's like other GumLee stories. I am a fangirl myself of this, and writing is my loving hobby, but if any of you have complaints about my writing, I will just ignore them so don't even bother posting the complaints. Just enjoy it's differences. :P :D This might also be my longest chapter! Yaoi intended in this chapter and/or the next. :D**

* * *

Marshall went back to his room and sat on the middle of his bed, leaning against the sheets he balled up. He sighed, closed his eyes, and daydreamed. He wished he could at least have real human sleep and real dreams instead of randomly making something up and calling it a dream. He sighed, opening his eyes, and began to cry. _Vampires don't cry, Marshall. Stop it. Stop crying. No, you're the vampire king, stop crying. No use,_ he thought. Tears fell from his face and onto his lap. He should probably stop trying to recover, because it wouldn't worked. He got up, walked to the bathroom, and washed his face. He had no reflection, so he couldn't tell if his eyes were still puffy, but he could feel. He rubbed his eyes, and realized they weren't all that puffy because he didn't cry so much. He went back to his room and into his closet. He put on a clean shirt and black skinnies, then put on black shoes. He grabbed a dark jacket, put it on and left. He flew over to the Ice Queen, hoping her comfort would help any if she began telling a weird story like she always did.

* * *

**Ice Queen's Castle**

"Marshall! Glad to see you again! I kinda missed you," she said as she walked over to Marshall and gave him a small hug. She smiled frailly, then sat back on her ice throne. "Come sit, Marshall," she patted the chair beside her throne and smiled fake-like, only for sarcasm. Marshall sighed, rolled his eyes, giggled, then sat down. He sighed again.

"This must be very serious because you keep sighing," she said dramatically, knitting her eyebrows together. He put his chin on his hand and let it rest there for a moment, then shifted sides quite a few times.

"It's... personal," he breathed out, slowly blinking.

"C'mon, Marshall. Tell me," she shoved his arm a bit, then once again a little harder. "Fine. I'll tell you. Just stop shoving my arm," he answered.

"Goody,"

"It's about... a month ago... one night... I was trying to prank Gumball while he was asleep," he lied. "I walked in his room, closed the doors behind me, and waited until he was on his left side. I then snuck up to him, and tried to scare him, but he mumbled something. About... me," he rested his forehead in front of him, elbows on his knees.

"You should probably just ignore it, he said it in his sleep," she said. He shook his head.

"No, it's like being drunk, but instead of telling the truth, you say something you unconsciously want, while _being_ unconscious," he practically yelled, eyebrows knitting. He was so upset, he floated upside down onto the ceiling, 56 feet off the floor in the mountain. Ice Queen flew up, frown on her face. She reached out to Marshall, then floated back down to her throne. Marshall flew out the door, and the Queen sighed.

"oh, Marshall. I do hope you find a way to get better," she whispered, closing her eyes and relaxing on her throne.

* * *

Marshall flew off back to his house, the sun showing it's glow over the horizon. _16 minutes until sunrise,_ he though. He frowned, walked in, and yawned. His muscles were tired. He walked over to the pile of red delicacies on his couch. It was very dark, but he still see a bit. He got up and walked over to the lamp by his piano and turned it on. He stood there shocked, eyes wide bigger than well-grown strawberries.

"Gumball. What the... why are you... what the glob? Didn't I... oh, you're asleep. Oh, no. You're asleep. GUMBALL!" he yelled, freaking Gumball awake.

"Huh...? Oh, Marshall... hey I need to give something to you," he said sleepily. he stood up slowly out of the chair and handed Marshall a bottle with a white conditioner-like liquid in it.

"What is it? It looks... gross," he said, shaking the bottle. He knew exactly what Gumball handed him, but didn't know exactly what it would do.

"It's that serum thing I've been working on... it's actually been ready for a month now. Try it for me?"

"Only for myself, because you kinda creep me out,"

"Fine whatever but just try it."

"I am," Marshall mumbled, slamming the top of the bottle on his palm to get the serum to the top. He took the lid off and slathered a bit of it on one full block-section on his arm. He waited 5 more minutes for the sun to come up, giving it time to dry. Marshall stood behind the curtain, pulling it back to let the sun shine on the area that was slathered. Nothing happened.

"It... worked," Gumball mumbled, eyes getting bigger with happiness in them.

"Yeah, it did," Marshall added sarcastically rude as he closed curtain and placed the bottle on the table beside him. He walked over to the couch, plopping onto it, and sticking three red items into his mouth, immediately sucking the red out. Gumball was there, and it made him nervous. Gumball yawned, stretching, showing a bit of his delicate pink skin to Marshall, then hiding a small blush on the pink of his face. Sunlight peeked through the curtains, Gumball standing there practically asleep. He started to fall over, swaying, making Marshall freak a slight bit. He stood up, walked over to Gumball, and guided him to the living room.

"You can... stay for the rest of the morning and get sleep," Marshall unhappily said, helping Gumball lay down. He went over to a closet in the hallway, grabbed a pillow and blanket, and gave them to Gumball.

"Night... Marsh..." Gumball murmured, falling asleep. Marshall walked into his bathroom and washed his face, drying it then going back to his room.

"Night," he whispered, smirking a bit, then wiping it off his face, frowning. It was a bit weird, because it was the first time Gumball spent the night at Marshall's house without Fionna. He sat down on his bed, drowning out all of the noise going on around him, and daydreamed. Hours pass by, and Marshall heard his door open, a sleepwalking Gumball creeping through.

"Marshall... Fionna... wait up..." he mumbled, reaching his hand out slowly.

"Gummy, wake up!" Marshall sat up, raised his voice and yelled to Gumball.

"Huh? Wha- oh, hey," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"You were sleepwalking, speaking out to me and Fionna, telling us to wait. What was that about?"

"Dunno, I forgot. Wait, I was sleepwalking? Rare..." he went off, posing in his thinking mode.

"Okay then, just-" Marshall stopped, rushing to catch a falling Gumball. He passed out again. "You must have been working on that serum for two days or something... geesh." he whispered. He dragged Gumball up onto the foot of his bed, falling over, nearly face planting into Gumball's head. Centimeters away was Gumball's face, a gentle, peaceful look planted on it. His breathing was calm and rhythmic, lips soft, kissable and slightly open. He blushed, backing up, and laid down right beside him. Marshall sighed, a smile on his face.

"Thanks," he mouthed, turning away from Gumball. Prince Gumball moved his hand up near Marshall's head, barely touching it. Marshall floated up, still in his position, and turned towards Gumball. His eyebrows questioned, a confused look on his face. He then realized it was Gummy's hand. He giggled, causing him to move more in his sleep. Marshall backed up to the window, and thought up a plan. He hid behind the curtain and pulled it open, causing sunlight to shine in Gumball's face.

"What the...? Marshall! Close the curtain! I wanna sleep..." he turned onto his stomach, head hidden in his arms. Marshall laughed a bit. "Not funneh, clove it." His face was buried deep into the blanket, making his words strange.

"Okay, fine," he pulled the curtain closed, and Gumball turned back around, onto his side. His head rested on his arm, hand up to his face, and legs pulled close to his body. Marshall sat on the bed beside Gumball's head, then plopped back, causing Gumball to sleepily groan uncomfortably. Marshall blushed. Marshall laid back on his pillows, staring at the dark ceiling. An hour later, Gumball starts to wake up, and Marshall sits up.

"Morning, sleepy head," Marshall said sarcastically.

"Morning, vampire," Gumball shot back. He pushed himself up, turned, and faced Marshall crisscrossed. "Wanna go fully test that serum out? You might actually be able to go out without your pesky umbrella." He smirked.

"'Kay. Let me go put it on," he said, laughing a bit.

"Can I help?" Marshall froze. He waited then replied.

"No. Stay here... no, stay in the living room." Marshall went out to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle and waited until Gumball moved out of his room. Once he was out, Marshall went in. He shut the door behind him, walked over to his bed, took off his shirt, and lathered his hands in the "sun cream", as said on the bottle. He covered his arms, neck, and chest with the cream. He rubbed his hands together to get his hands. After waiting for 5 minutes, he put his shirt back on.

"Gumball... uh... I need to get my face... help?" Marshall asked, head sticking out of the door.

"I told you that you'd need help," he sneered.

"You didn't tell me. You asked to do it. Big difference." They walked over to the spot where Marshall covered his torso and arms. Marshall sat on his bed and closed his eyes. Gumball put some of the sun cream on his right hand palm and stuck his left pointer in it, dabbing his finger on Marshall's cheeks. He put more on it, got Marshall's nose and forehead, then got more and put it on his chin. With the remaining cream, he stuck it on his pointer and middle, then rubbed them onto the right 2 fingers. He rubbed the cream on Marshall's ears, moving over to his cheeks, his chin, his nose, then his forehead. After Gumball was finished, he waited five minutes.

"I have some for your hair... if you want to use it..." Gumball stood there, in the darkness, a blush hidden.

"Nah. I won't need it, I'm gonna wear a hat," Marshall replied. He stood up, a few inches away from Gumball. Gumball's breaths were short and heavy, and Marshall could tell something was up.

"I'm going to turn on the lamp now, okay?" Marshall asked, leaning towards the lamp. He pulled the chain, and stood back up straight. He saw Gumball's red blush. He began to giggle.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Don't know..."

"It's... pft."

Marshall began to laugh, not to hurt Gumball's feelings, but because it was cute. Gumball's whole face turned red. Marshall stopped laughing.

"Sorry," he placed a hand on Gumballs shoulder. Gumball grew a brighter red, and Marshall couldn't help but laugh.

Why d-do you keep getting so c-cute?!" he stuttered, then stopped laughing when he realized what he said. Both had shocked looks, each red-faced. Marshall sat on the bed, turned away, and climbed over the bed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What are you saying sorry about? It was my fault you said it," Gumball turned around, the mirror helping none for him. Marshall and Prince Gumball turned around at the same time, and Marshall slowly crawled back over to Gumball. He sat cross legged in front of Gumball, head down. Gumball placed a hand on Marshall's shoulder, causing Marshall to raise his head. He leaned in and kissed Marshall on the mouth. Marshall didn't hesitate, and instead leaned into the kiss. Gumball opened his mouth, tongue begging for entrance. Marshall allowed, and danced with the candy prince's tongue. Marshall slipped out of his cross-legged position and dangled his legs off the bed to kiss Gumball better.

* * *

**A/N: More in Chapter 5, sorry! But I do know it will be out! Reviews pleeeeaaaaase and no hate ones! **


End file.
